1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission switching device for selectively switching two drive transmission systems and transmitting driving force from one driving source to the selected drive transmission system, a locking device for securely locking the engagement of gears in the selected drive transmission system in the power transmission switching device and a recording apparatus provided with the power transmission switching device for individually driving the two drive transmission systems by one driving source.
2. Related Art
If the driving force of one driving source such as a motor is individually transmitted to two driven systems and utilized, a power transmission switching device may be provided halfway to the driven systems to switch the transmission of the driving force.
For a conventional type example of such a power transmission switching device, as disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application Hei.9-169121 for example, there is structure that a driving gear having a long dimension in an axial direction is provided on the side of a driving source, a first driven gear and a second driven gear respectively connected to different drive units are provided on the side of driven transmission mechanisms and further, a slide gear which is always engaged with the driving gear and can be slid in the axial direction of the driving gear is provided between the driving gear and the first driven gear or the second driven gear. In such structure, when the slide gear is located on the one side in the axial direction of the driving gear, driving force is transmitted to the first driven gear, when the slide gear is slid to the other side in the axial direction of the driving gear, driving force is transmitted to the second driven gear and the transmission of a drive to the first driven gear is disconnected.
Also, for another conventional type example of the power transmission switching device, there is structure that a gear train for a paper supply roller of a printer and a gear train for a paper feeding roller are switched by a switching device as disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent applications Hei. 10-129057 and Hei. 10-129895. The above switching device operates a switching lever utilizing the movement of a carriage to a home position to execute the connection and the release of the connection of gear trains.
However, in a mechanism provided with the former slide gear, there is a problem that as a fixed or longer dimension in a direction in which the slide gear is slid is required, a compact power transmission switching device cannot be realized and the whole switching device is large-sized.
Also, in the latter switching device, as the movement of a carriage to a home position operates a switching lever, throughput is extended by time when the carriage is moved. There is a problem that as structure that the carriage presses the switching lever to slide a gear is adopted, the structure is complicated and the switching device is thickened in a direction in which the gear is slid.
To solve these problems, the adoption of a planet gear which can be selectively engaged with each drive transmission gear of two drive transmission systems is conceivable. However, in this case, when the planet gear is normally and reversely rotated in a state that it is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears, gears are sometimes separated and a situation that all teeth are not engaged occurs unless a rocking lever is tightly fixed in a state that the planet gear is engaged with the drive transmission gear.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a power transmission switching device provided with relatively simple and compact structure including a mechanism for selectively switching two power transmission systems by one driving source.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a rocking lever locking device for tightly locking the rocking lever in a state that a planet gear is engaged with either of two drive transmission gears in a power transmission switching device.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a miniaturized recording apparatus including a power transmission switching device the structure of which is simple and compact for individually driving two drive transmission systems by one driving source.
To achieve the above objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a power transmission switching device provided with a mechanism for selectively switching two drive transmission systems connected to one driving source and comprising a first drive transmission gear of a first drive transmission system, a first drive transmission gear of a second drive transmission system, a rocking lever which can be rocked between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system, a planet gear attached to the rocking lever, located between the above both drive transmission gears and selectively engaged with the above both drive transmission gears by the rock of the rocking lever for transmitting driving force from the driving source and locking means for locking the rocking lever in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears wherein the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system are located on both sides of the drive shaft of the driving source and the first and second drive transmission systems are connected to a drive unit normally and reversely rotated is provided.
According to the above configuration, driving force from the driving source can be selectively transmitted to the first and second drive transmission systems by rolling the planet gear between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system. If the planet gear is rotated clockwise and counterclockwise, that is, if it is normally and reversely rotated, the planet gear is also never separated from the first drive transmission gear of each drive transmission system by locking the rocking lever by the above locking means. Therefore, gears are prevented from being separated and a situation that all teeth are not engaged is prevented from occurring.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, another power transmission switching device provided with a mechanism for selectively switching two drive transmission systems connected to one driving source and comprising a first drive transmission gear of a first drive transmission system, a first drive transmission gear of a second drive transmission system, a rocking lever which can be rocked between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system, a planet gear attached to the rocking lever, located between the above both drive transmission gears, rolled on a locus between the above both drive transmission gears and selectively engaged with the both drive transmission gears by the rock of the rocking lever for transmitting driving force from the driving source and rocking lever holding means for advancing or backing the rocking lever on the above locus to regulate the above roll of the planet gear in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears wherein the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system are located on both sides of the drive shaft of the driving source and the first and second drive transmission systems are connected to a drive unit normally and reversely rotated is provided.
According to the above configuration, the similar action and effect are also acquired. The rocking lever locking means disclosed in Claim 1 and the rocking lever holding means disclosed in Claim 2 can respectively execute the above locking operation and the above operation for an advance and backing both in a direction along the rocked face (the rolled face) of the rocking lever and in a direction perpendicular to the above direction. In either direction, only the displacement of the planet gear on the rocked face of the rocking lever and the rocking lever occurs.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above power transmission switching device, the above rocking lever is supported by a shaft which is the same or parallel as/to the above drive shaft so that the rocking lever can be rocked and has a peripheral margin equivalent to a part of a circumference, and the above locking means or the rocking lever holding means can be fitted to a part of the peripheral margin of the rocking lever in a state that the above planet gear is engaged with either of the above two drive transmission gears to regulate the rock of the rocking lever.
According to the above configuration, the rocking lever is supported by a shaft which is the same or parallel as/to the drive shaft so that the rocking lever can be rocked and as the rocking lever is rocked, the peripheral margin of the planet gear is moved, drawing an arc-shaped locus. The above locking means or the rocking lever holding means is fitted to a part of the peripheral margin on the way of a locus of the movement on the peripheral margin in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears and locks the position of the planet gear attached to the rocking lever.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above power transmission switching device, the above rocking lever is supported by a shaft which is the same or parallel as/to the above drive shaft so that the rocking lever can be rocked, its free end functions as a fitting part, and the above locking means or the rocking lever holding means is fitted to the above fitting part in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears to regulate the rock of the rocking lever.
In this aspect, the structure of the rocking lever is different from that disclosed in Claim 3, however, the action and effect are common.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, the above power transmission switching device is further provided with a sun gear engaged with the drive shaft of the driving source and the planet gear revolves around a part of the periphery of the sun gear.
According to the above configuration, the sun gear is rotated by the rotation of the drive shaft and as the sun gear is rotated, the planet gear revolves around the sun gear until the planet gear is engaged with the first drive transmission gear of one drive transmission system. Also similarly, the planet gear revolves around the sun gear in the reverse direction by reversely rotating the drive shaft until the planet gear is engaged with the first drive transmission gear of the other drive transmission system.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above power transmission switching device, the above first drive transmission system is connected to a pump for discharging ink from an ink storage tank for jetting power recovery operation of an ink-jet printer. According to the above configuration, when the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system is normally rotated, the pump sucks ink and when the first drive transmission gear is reversely rotated, the operation for sucking ink of the pump is stopped or the crush of a tube built in the pump by a pressing ember can be released.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above power transmission switching device, the above second drive transmission system is connected to a paper feeding roller of a printer. According to the above configuration, the normal rotation and the reverse rotation of the paper feeding roller of a printer can be controlled and a state in which paper is fed can be precisely adjusted.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, the above driving source, at least the first drive transmission gear of the above first drive transmission system, at least the first drive transmission gear of the above second drive transmission system, the above rocking lever, the above planet gear and the above locking means or the above rocking lever holding means are united. According to the above configuration, assembly work is completed in a short time only by building the united members as they are in a device for the power transmission switching device to be built.
Also, a rocking lever locking device in another aspect of the present invention in a power transmission switching device comprising one driving source, a mechanism for selectively switching the two first and second drive transmission systems respectively connected to the above driving source, a first drive transmission gear of a first drive transmission system, a first drive transmission gear of a second drive transmission system, a rocking lever which can be rocked between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system, a planet gear attached to the rocking lever, located between the above both drive transmission gears, rolled on a locus between the both drive transmission gears and selectively engaged with the both drive transmission gears by the rock of the rocking lever for transmitting driving force from the driving source and locking means for regulating the roll of the rocking lever in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears wherein the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system are located on both sides of the drive shaft of the driving source, the above locking means backs on a locus on which the rocking lever is rocked and regulates the roll of the planet gear and the first and second drive transmission systems are connected to a drive unit normally and reversely rotated is provided.
According to the above configuration, as the above locking means backs on a locus on which the rocking lever is rocked and regulates the roll of the planet gear, the structure is simplified and unnecessary roll can be securely prevented in a state that the planet gear is engaged with either of the two drive transmission gears. Therefore, even if the first and second drive transmission systems are connected to a drive unit normally and reversely rotated, gears are prevented from being separated and a situation that all teeth are not engaged is prevented from occurring.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, a fitted part is formed in the above rocking lever, at least one flat side is formed in a fitting part fitted to the above fitted part of the above locking means and a flat side which can come in contact with the above flat side is formed in the fitted part of the rocking lever.
According to the above configuration, the flat side of the fitting part formed in the above locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part and securely locks the rock of the rocking lever.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, each fitted part is formed at both ends of the peripheral margin of the rocking lever and two opposite flat sides which can come in contact with the flat side of each fitted part are formed in the fitting part of the locking means.
According to the above configuration, when the rocking lever is rocked on the left side, the whole flat side on the left side of the fitting part of the locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part on the right side and locks it and when the rocking lever is rocked on the right side, the whole flat side on the right side of the fitting part of the locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part on the left side and locks it.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, a flat lower surface is formed in the fitting part of the above locking means and a fitted surface which can come in contact with the lower surface of the fitting part is formed in the above fitted part.
According to the above configuration, the above locking means is fitted into the fitted part by touching the flat lower surface of the fitting part of the locking means to the fitted surface of the fitted part and a securer lock can be realized.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, the above rocking lever is supported by a shaft which is the same or parallel as/to the above drive shaft so that the rocking lever can be rocked and the peripheral margin of the rocking lever is formed in the shape of an arc.
According to the above configuration, when the rocking lever is rocked, the lower end of the fitting part of the above locking means is guided along the peripheral margin of the rocking lever and when the position of the locking means and the position of the fitted part are registered, the locking means automatically enters the fitted part and is fitted into the fitted part.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, the fitting part of the above locking means is always pressed on the side of the fitted part and the released of the fitting of the fitting part from the fitted part is operated by a solenoid.
According to the above configuration, as the above locking means always tries to continue to be fitted into the fitted part, a securer locked state can be realized and the locked state can be released by operating the solenoid only when necessary.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, the above rocking lever is supported by a shaft which is the same or parallel as/to the above drive shaft so that the rocking lever can be rocked, its free end functions as a fitting part and the above locking means can be fitted into the fitted part in a state that the above planet gear is engaged with either of the above two drive transmission gears to regulate the rock of the rocking lever.
According to the above configuration, substantially the similar act and effect to those in the present invention disclosed in claim 10 are acquired.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above rocking lever locking device, the above locking means is provided with a lock pin which can be advanced and backed in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which the rocking lever is rocked by external force and is formed so that the roll of the rocking lever is regulated by the above advance and backing of the lock pin in a state that the above planet gear is engaged with either of the above two drive transmission gears.
According to the above configuration, in the case of structure that the rocking lever is locked and the lock is released utilizing the movement of the carriage of a printer to a home position, no problem of large size in a conventional type occurs because the planet gear and others are located on the rocked surface and unchanged even if the lock pin is moved in the same direction as the carriage.
Also, a recording apparatus in another aspect of the present invention provided with a power transmission switching device for individually driving two driven units by one driving source comprising a first drive transmission gear of a first drive transmission system, a first drive transmission gear of a second drive transmission system, a switching member which can be rocked between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system, a rocking gear attached to the switching member, located between the above both drive transmission gears and individually engaged with the first and second drive transmission gears by the rock of the switching member for transmitting driving force from the driving source and locking means for locking the switching member in a state that the rocking gear is engaged with either of the first and second drive transmission gears wherein the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system are located on both sides of the drive shaft of the driving source and the first and second drive transmission systems are respectively connected to two driven units normally and reversely rotated is provided.
According to the above configuration, driving force from the driving source can be individually transmitted to the first drive transmission system and the second drive transmission system by rocking the rocking gear between the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system and the first drive transmission gear of the second drive transmission system. Hereby, the structure of the power transmission switching device for individually driving two driven units by one driving source can be simplified and made compact and the whole recording apparatus can be miniaturized. Further, the switching member is never separated from the first drive transmission gear of each drive transmission system by locking the switching member by the locking means even if the rocking gear is rotated clockwise and counterclockwise, that is, is normally and reversely rotated. Therefore, a recording apparatus free of separation between gears and disengagement can be realized.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above switching member can be rocked using the base on the side of the above drive shaft as a fulcrum, has a part of a circumference as its peripheral margin and the above locking means can be fitted into a part of the peripheral margin of the switching member. According to the above configuration, as the side of the free end of the switching member is rocked using the base on the side of the drive shaft as a fulcrum, the peripheral margin of the rocking gear moves, drawing an arc-shaped locus. The above locking means is fitted into a part of the peripheral margin on the way of the locus on which the peripheral margin moves and locks the position of the rocking gear attached to the switching member.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above power transmission switching device is provided with a sun gear engaged with the drive shaft of the above driving source and the above rocking gear is a planet gear which revolves around a part of the periphery of the sun gear. According to the above configuration, the sun gear is rotated by the rotation of the drive shaft and as the sun gear is rotated, the rocking gear revolves around the sun gear as a planet gear until the rocking gear is engaged with the first drive transmission gear of one drive transmission system. Also similarly, the rocking gear revolves around the sun gear in a reverse direction by reversely rotating the drive shaft until the rocking gear is engaged with the first drive transmission gear of the other drive transmission system. Hereby, power transmission from one driving source can be securely switched to two driven units.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above first drive transmission system is connected to a pump for discharging ink from an ink storage tank for jetting power recovery operation of an ink-jet printer. According to the above configuration, when the first drive transmission gear of the first drive transmission system is normally rotated for example, the pump sucks ink and when the first drive transmission gear is reversely rotated, the sucking operation of the pump is stopped or the crush of a tube built in the pump by a pressing member can be released. Hereby, trouble by the crush of the tube in the above recording apparatus can be prevented from being caused.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the second drive transmission system is connected to a paper feeding roller of a printer. According to the above configuration, the normal rotation and the reverse rotation of the paper feeding roller of a printer can be controlled and hereby, a paper fed state in the above recording apparatus can be precisely adjusted.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above locking means is constituted so that it can be fitted into a fitted part formed in the above switching member, at least one flat side is formed in the locking means and a flat side which can come in contact with the flat side of the locking means is formed in the fitted part of the switching member. According to the above configuration, the whole flat side of the above locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part and can securely lock the rock of the switching member. Hereby, certainty in switching power transmission in the above recording apparatus can be enhanced.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, each fitted part is formed at both ends of the peripheral margin of the above switching member and two opposite flat sides which can respectively come in contact with the flat side of each fitted part are formed in the above locking means. According to the above configuration, when the switching member is rocked on the left side, the whole flat side on the left side of the above locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part on the right side and locks it, when the switching member is rocked on the right side, the whole flat side on the right side of the locking means comes in contact with the flat side of the fitted part on the left side and locks it.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, a flat lower surface is formed in the above locking means and a fitted surface which can come in contact with the lower surface of the above locking means is formed in the above fitted part. According to the above configuration, when the flat lower surface of the above locking means comes in contact with the fitted surface of the fitted part, the locking means is fitted into the fitted part and a securer lock can be realized.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above locking means is always pressed on the side of the fitted part and the release of the fitting of the locking means from the fitted part is operated by a solenoid. According to the above configuration, as the above locking means always tries to continue to be fitted into the fitted part, a securer lock can be realized, only if necessary, the solenoid is operated and locking can be released.
Also, according to another aspect of the present invention, in the above recording apparatus, the above driving source, at least the first drive transmission gear of the above first drive transmission system, at least the first drive transmission gear of the above second drive transmission system, the above switching member, the above rocking gear, the above sun gear and the above locking means are united to be the above power transmission switching device. According to the above configuration, assembly work is completed in a short time by only assembling the united power transmission switching device as it is in the recording apparatus.